The Broken Hearted Blonde
by yeahmen123
Summary: Lucy was ignored for 6 months and now she got kicked out of team natsu and so she had enough and decided to quit the guild. What's going to happen to Lucy now?. read and find out


**THE BROKEN HEARTED BLONDE**

Chapter 1 – _**Goodbye Fairy Tail**_

Lucy's POV

Ever since that day, the day Lisanna came back from Edolas, everyone in the guild excluding Wendy, Master and Mavis started ignoring me as if I was a ghost or something. I didn't mind them at first but as each day passes by, I'm becoming more and more like nobody to them. It's alright for me after all I was just a _replacement_ for their lost. For 6 whole months I was alone in one corner where they never see me. For 6 whole months I was doing dangerous missions all by myself. For 6 whole months I was hurt. But now I know that today those painful feelings that I've been ignoring will soon come to end.

"Today is the day" I said to myself as I walked to the guild. I was planning to quit the guild and I know no one will stop me for nobody cares. I was smiling like an idiot. I was ready to accept the fact that I'm just a replacement and no one needs me already.

I ran in to the guild, excited to once again I will receive the happiness that I had felt before.

When I got in, I was surprised by the sudden hug of Wendy. "Otanjobi Omedeto Lucy chan" she whispered as she let go of me. "You remembered it, Arigato Gozaimasu Wendy chan" I said as we went to our normal sits in the counter. "Lucy, Carla and I are going to take a job, want to come with us?" she asked as I took a sip on my water and I remembered what I was about to do today. "I'm sorry Wendy but I have something important to do today" I said and she just gave me a nod. "Okay then, Sayonara Lucy chan" "Sayonara"

As soon as Wendy was out, I quickly drank my drink and I stood up. I was about to go up to the master's office when Natsu stopped me and said "Hey Lucy, can I talk to you for a minute?" he said and I just nodded. "Lisanna is going to join the team" "So?" I said and he continued "and so I have to kick the weakest member of the team out well which is you so is it alright if Lisanna replace you?" I felt my heart once again shattered in to a million little pieces. "Yeah, I don't care after all I was just a replacement to her" I said as I turned around and walked away from him.

I felt tears fell into my cheeks. I was crying. I wiped my tears away as I went up to the master's office. I knocked on his door and Mavis opened it for me. I thanked her as I went inside.

"What is it that you want child?" Master said and I answered "I want to quit the guild master".

"**WHAT?! BUT WHY?!" **master and Mavis shouted in unison.

"For I have been ignored by everyone in the guild except Wendy for 6 whole months and they were also mean to me and now Team Natsu just kicked me out of the team for Lisanna" I said. "Are you sure about that Lucy dear?" Mavis said and I answered "Very sure Mavis san. I don't want to be around those people who never wanted me". Makarov and Mavis nodded as I put my right hand on Makarov's desk.

A bright light shone in my right hand and my guild mar was now slowly disappearing. "Thank you Mavis san and Master for letting me go and please don't let anyone know about my leave but you can tell it to Wendy" I said and Makarov asked "But Lucy, where are you going to go now?" "I still don't know but I am going to train somewhere" I answered. There was an awkwardsilence.

"Goodbye" I said, breaking the awkwardness. "Goodbye" they said and master started crying quietly. I smiled at them as I leaved their office.

As soon as I got out the master's office, I ran back into my apartment with sadness filled my heart.

I felt a tear fell on my cheek and I wiped it right away as I made a promise to myself that I will never cry again starting today. I went inside my apartment and I called Virgo out and she helped me packed my things. After that, I leaved a letter for Wendy, and the whole guild.

I took my pink bag and I went to the train station. As I was walking to the train station, I bumped in to someone and I was shocked to see my childhood friend, Zeref.

Hey yah people! Thanks for reading my first ever fan fiction! Hope you all like it!

I'm doing the second chapter already so please wait and subscribe! :DDD


End file.
